<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обещание by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361284">Обещание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me'>bravo_me</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020'>WTF_Batjokes_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы G—PG-13 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, на ключ "тыквенный пирог", таймлайн: 2 года после событий фильма</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Брюс боится клоунов, но больше боится одиночества. А с Карнавалом они одиноки вдвоем</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы G—PG-13 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Обещание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407">Браво</a><br/>Бета: (Tenko)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он приходит по ночам.</p><p>По телеку крутят новости: сумасшедший клоун по кличке «Джокер» убил того, этого, третьего, десятого. Готэм в хаосе и огне, Готэм пожирает себя заживо.</p><p>Брюс боится клоунов — но не того, который наведывается в его комнату как к себе домой.</p><p>Это их маленький секрет. Брюс даже Альфреду не рассказывает. Альфред очень старается, но никогда не поймет, насколько ему одиноко. До тошноты. До белых пятен перед глазами. До крика, превращающегося в вой.</p><p>С Карнавалом они одиноки вдвоем.</p><p>А два одиночества — это уже компания.</p><p>— Тук-тук, — раздается за окном.</p><p>— Кто там? — спрашивает Брюс, как и заведено.</p><p>— Это полиция, сэр, — тоненьким голосом отвечает из-за окна Карнавал, и Брюс дергает ручку, открывает створку. — Вам лучше спрятаться, потому что сегодня — ночь клоунов.</p><p>Шутка страшная, но Брюс привык. Карнавал — тоже странный. Шутки у него редко бывают смешными, а может, их просто сложно понять. Он так и объяснял. «Комедия, Брюс, — говорил он, — субъективна, и тебе решать, что смешно, а что — нет. Улыбнись».</p><p>Карнавал залезает в окно, балансирует на подоконнике — вот-вот упадет. Но нет — ловко спрыгивает и ставит что-то на стол.</p><p>— Я принес пирог, Брюс, — мягко говорит он. — Будем отмечать Хэллоуин.</p><p>Брюс знает, что завтра будут крутить по телеку: в хэллоуинскую ночь опять произойдет что-то страшное. Альфред наверняка выключит передачу до того, как дело дойдет до съемок мертвых. Брюсу не нужно смотреть: ему хватило смерти родителей.</p><p>Он рад, что Карнавал не участвует в этом безумии.</p><p>Брюс включает настольную лампу, пока Карнавал разрезает тыквенный пирог. Что-то не так, думает Брюс, но не может сразу уловить, что именно. И только когда Карнавал протягивает ему кусочек, он осознает: его лицо поверх грима забрызгано кровью.</p><p>Совсем как у Брюса два года назад.</p><p>Он берет салфетку, подходит к Карнавалу и вытирает пятна алого с лица. Сквозь белый грим теперь темнеет кожа — будто маска на Карнавале треснула, и теперь он обнажил себя настоящего. Брюс отмечает это краем сознания и крепко обнимает Карнавала.</p><p>Тот удивленно вздыхает. Гладит его по голове.</p><p>— Скоро все закончится, — тихо обещает Брюс.</p><p>У него есть цель, у него есть план, у него есть мечта.</p><p>Никто больше не попадет в такую же ситуацию, как он или Карнавал.</p><p>Брюс позаботится об этом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>